Stick with You
by thedarkersister3
Summary: Mat contemplates his memories while away from his lover. ONESHOT, SONGFIC


Stick with you

Matt sat silently in the recording studio, his blue eyes staring out the window, staring up at the sky that so perfectly mirrored his own. Sighing, he turned to look at his band, watching as they all settled in for the long day of recording. He could almost feel the homesickness rolling off them in big, slick waves, making his stomach tighten as he thought of home. Not the physical place, though he missed that too, but the arms that waited for him back in Japan, the dark brown eyes that stared into his with the same longing, the soft hair that ran through his fingers like the silk of his favorite kimono.

_I don't wanna go another day  
So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind  
Seems like everybody is breaking up  
Throwing their love away  
But I know I got a good thing right here  
That's why I say [Hey]  
_

Feeling the tiredness set into his bones, Matt looked down at his locket, smiling as the face of Tai and him stared back up at him. Holding the picture up to his heart, he could almost smell Tai, his comforting cologne clinging to the sweater he had managed to take from his lover's closet. The day after taking it, Tai had given him a call, laughter shining through the 'serious' voice."Take care of that sweater, Matt, I want it back in one piece, and with no rips in it. Unlike my poor jeans." A smile curved the blonde's cupid mouth, as he denied any involvement with the theft of his lover's sweater. Matt curled arround the phone, tucking his feet under his body, feeling the comfort in his boyfriend's voice.

_Nobody's gonna love me better  
I'ma stick wit you  
Forever  
Nobody gonna take me higher  
I'ma stick wit you  
You know how to appreciate me  
I'ma stick wit you  
My baby  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I'ma stick wit you  
_

Mat sighed, leaning his head against the limo, tiredly as they drove away from yet another concert, his eyes drooping as he looking at the flashing lights, unable to him through the tinted glass. Sitting up straight, the popstar stripped from his expensive clothes, not caring that he was in a moving car. Taking off his leather boots and pants, he sighed, keeping on his royal blue silk shirt, the long material covering his mid thigh. Staying silent as the driver dropped him off at his lover's apartment, the teen slipped into the building, and into the small, modest living room, dropping his clothes on the floor as he walked to their shared bedroom, stripping out of his shirt and boxers, standing naked in their bedroom. A soft smile slipped onto his face as he looked over his sleeping boyfriend, before he grabbed an oversized t-shirt that the taller boy had left out for him along with cotton boxers, slipping inbetween the covers and snuggling up to the overgrown teddy bear, spooning in behind him.

Tai started awake, looking at his smaller lover, turning on to his back and pulling the blond to settle his head on his chest, the two shared a chaste kiss, settling down to sleep.

"I love you." said the brunnette, rubbing his large hands up and down the blond's back.

"I love you too." echoed the blond, kissing his throat, and settling against his chest, listen to the steady heartbeat, lulled to sleep by the constant rythm.

_  
I don't wanna go another day  
So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind  
See the way we ride  
In our private lives  
Ain't nobody getting in between  
I want you to know that you're the only one for me [one for me]  
What I'm saying  
_

Matt panted, looking up at his lover, feeling his eyes fill with tears as he looked into the chocolatey brown eyes. Tai smiled at him, intertwining their hands, pushing into the willing body that lay beneath him, reaching a hand out to wipe the tears that had begun to collect in the corners of those baby blue eyes. Leaning down he whispered, as he began to move."Aishiteru, Yamato. Aishiteru." Matt stretched, feeling his achy muscles, his eyes still encrusted with sleep as he turned to his side, opening his baby blue eyes, a smile forming on his lips as he looked into the dark brown of his lover. Tai snuggled closer, their noses touching, as the taller of two planted a kiss on his lips, his eyes seeming to whisper secrets that his mouth was too busy to tell.

_  
And now  
Ain't nothing else I can need [nothing else I can need]  
And now  
I'm singing 'cause you're so, so into me  
I got you  
We'll be making love endlessly  
I'm with you (Baby, I'm with you baby)  
Baby, you're with me (Baby, You're with me)  
_

Matt looked at Tai, a frown creasing his features as he looked at the older boy,watching has he stared down at the boy in front of them. Placing a hand on his lover's arm, Matt squeezed gently, getting the taller, darker boy's attention."Calm down. Nothing happened." said Matt, hurt crossing his face, as Tai yanked his arm out of his grasp.

"That doesn't matter, he still made a move on you." Tai ground out, his eyes flashing with anger.

"Tai, babe, it was nothing, he's just a kid. He doesn't know anything, he's just trying to impress his friends."

"That makes it worse."the dark boy ground out, his eyes seeming to darken as he looked at the cowering boy, his muscles seeming to increase or stand out in his rage." He's using emotions to get what he wants."

"I didn't know he had a boyfriend!" the boy said, holding his arms up in a gesture of harmlessness

"Babe, c'mon, he's not worth the trouble. Besides," said Mat, gently taking his lover's arm, and coaxing him away from the boy," he's cutting into alone time."

Tai sighed, reluctantly taking if eyes off the boy to look at his blond haired lover, his lusts spiking as he took in the lithe body that those oversized clothes hid. Licking his lips, he followed the blond, completely forgetting about the boy, his eyes set on the blond, a smile quirking his lips as he thought about the delicious body.

_  
So don't you worry about  
People hanging around  
They ain't bringing us down  
I know you and you know me  
And that's, that's why I say, hey_

Tai stood waiting silently, his dark eyes searching out the sky blue eyes that would signal the return of his lover. The others stood beside him, all keeping their eyes peeled in case someone missed the shock of blond hair amongst the brown. The announcer spoke over the loudspeaker, warning of the arriving flights, creating even more excitement for the Digidestined as they waited for their comrade, their eyes excitable, as their looked over the faces that hurriedly passed them, spotting that familiar face of the popstar as he saw them. Tai smiled, his long legs eating the distance between him and his lover. They met in the middle, clasping their arms around the other, the taller of the two swinging the blond into the air, planting kiss after kiss onto his skin, sowing the seeds of lust into the paleness of it.

"I missed you." said Mat, as his lover set him on his feet, their hands clasping together.

"I missed you too." the taller of the two echoed, touching their noses together, their eyes meeting, understanding passing between them.

"I love you."

_  
Nobody's gonna love me better  
I'ma stick wit you  
Forever  
Nobody gonna take me higher  
I'ma stick wit you  
You know how to appreciate me  
I'ma stick wit you  
My baby  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I'ma stick wit you  
_


End file.
